Season 3
Created Season 3 : 'THE RETURN OF THE PLANETARIES' Was Made By Korydabomb,Who Will Also Create The Finals ''' P.S : I give the season a title.^^ To spices things up :D *Dexteras: 16 *Sinistras: 14 *Tie: 1 Match 1: Sir Serpent(SIN) Vs. Mulligan(DEX) The British Sinistra takes on one of the Irish Dexteras. Mulligan begins the action with a couple well-landed hits. Sir Serpent strikes back hard. During Round Two, Sir Serpent tells Mulligan that where he comes from is part of England. Although true, Mulligan goes mad and puts the beating on Sir Serpent. Round Three begins. Mulligan knows he has this in the bag. Sir Serpent then says that Mulligan is beating up his own countryman. Mulligan snaps, and charges at Sir Serpent, who dodges out of the way. This makes Mulligan hit the post and get knocked unconcious. Sir Serpent pins him to pick up a win for himself and the Sinistras. Match 2:Homeboy Star Rocker(DEX) vs The Scorchion (SIN) At the locker room they trash talk then they will have a match.A the first round Homeboy uses The Texas Hat Cutter to cut the Scorchion attack.And the round 2 the Scorchion uses the Poisonus pinky and Homeboy uses the '''Hat Shield and the poison is so strong that vaporates the hat.At the last round The Scorchion poisons Homeboy and he bomit.Then he uses the Sonic Boom Guitar 'to finish The Scorchion. Match 3:Planetary Mercury(SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Mini Man Is In Dead Heat,Fighting The Newest Edition To The Evil Planetaries.In Round 1,Mini Man Uses His Reflexes And Speed To Win It!In Round 2,Mini Man Hits Mercury With The Shooting Star,But He Fell On His Face When Mercury Unleashes The Mercury Masher.Mini Man Felt As If His Spirit Was Crushed After The Match,Facing His Third Defeat In A Row. Match 4 : Dr. Asthor (DEX) vs. Planetary Mars (SIN) Its a match of total temperature when the Genius doctor takes the Planetary gang, Mars. Mars managed to land a few hit to Asthor until he reversed it with some scissor-packed box to cut Mars' mask. Asthor counters by shooting Mars with some depressant herb(with Medicine Gun), and slows him down. Mars tries to get a grip by again turning the heat on. Despite Mars' best efforts, his tricks is ended up to be another nick of the Antidote smash and a mat when Asthor puts an anti-heat cream on him. Match 5 : Major Snipe (DEX) vs Flashback (SIN) The millitary major and sniper faces the always forgetful man, Flashback. it's an extremely one sided match when flashback just drooling in the ring in round 1. In the round 2 he finally snaps it and uses photo finish, but literrally has no effect on Snipe's protector infra-red glasses and Flashback enventually forget he's in the match and has a trouble when snipe whacks him around with his sniper. As it seems worse enough for Flashback, Snipe doesn't stop and keep hitting him until a Sniping practice is started and Snipe uses Flashback as his target! Match 6 : Bulk The Thor (DEX) vs Governor Grim (SIN) A match of a Justice versus Evil is on when the ultimate Thor of the Justice fights the Evil ridden mastermind, Grim. Bulk clobbered Grim heavily in the first round and almost bash him out of the ring, until Grim cheats by dropping him to a trap door. Bulk survived the trick, but Grim cheats again by bringing a Tank into the ring. Fortunately for Bulk, Vini secretly sabotaged it, allowing Bulk to move the match. In a desperate, Grim tries to use the Skulls Revenge Thunder, but lost when he finds out about The Thor's lightning is unmatched. Match 7:Planetary Saturn(SIN) Vs. Bulk The Thor(DEX) It Gets Cracking When Its Strong Vs Strong!In Round 1,Saturn Dodged All Of Bulks Attacks Until He Tripped And Lost Rond 1.In Round 2,Bulk Calls Upon His Lightning To Strike Down Saturn,Be He Counters With The Saturn Slammer And Wins Round 2.In Round 3,Saturn Seems Down,B Calls In The Rest Of The Planetaies To Defeat Bulk And For Saturn To Win Match 8: Planetary Mercury(SIN) Vs. Dr. Asthor(DEX) Mercury,The Newest Edition To The Planetarys Fends Off The Dexteran Doctor, Dr. Asthor.In Round 1,Asthor Tries To Feed Mercury A Sleeping Pill,But She Fends Off By Shoving Him In A Locker.In Round 2,Asthor Is Being Beaten Up By The Rest Of The Planetaries,When Mercury Uses The Mercury Masher To Win Match 9: Billy Batboy (SIN) vs. Mulligan (DEX) Billy takes on Mulligan. Once again, Bucks is forbidden to enter the ring or Billy gets disqualified. Mulligan begins the first round by savagely beating on Billy. Round Two begins. Billy gets mauled by the Belfast Backbreaker, but somehow gets back up. Round Three begins, and Mulligan is completely confident that he can win the match. He gives Billy the Irish Iron Punch. Billy summons Leatherwing. Mulligan reveals that he is afraid of giant bats, and gets his clock cleaned by Leatherwing. Billy picks up a lucky win. Match 10: Tom McGuiness (DEX) vs Steve (SIN) The Irish Comedian takes on the Gazillion Lackey. Round 1 sees Steve having his buttons pushed as he takes all of Tom's jokes the completely wrong way, resulting in the Dextera almost getting mauled to submission. But Tom fights back in Round 2, even dodging a sack of cash curteosy of Bucks. The Ref warns of disqualification but Tom dismisses the warning, claiming that "He's Irish brood, he can take both of them on in his sleep." Round 3 sees Steve and Bucks trying every trick in the book but Tom manages to dodge and laugh each one off, before using Perfection Imitation, and using the Gazillions' own Bought Out against them, resulting in a win for McGuiness and the Dexteras. Match 11: Planetary Astro And Eres(SIN) Vs. Major Snipe And Tom McGuiness(DEX) The Dexteras Are Doing Their Best Fending Off The Planetaries In This Tag Team Thumble!In Round 1,These New Planetaries Are Getting Comands From Comet,Who Really Is Deturmined To Win This Season.Comet Eventually Gets Tired And Ends The Match After He Gets In The Ring.In Round 2,Astro Unleashes His Special,The Astro Planetary Avalanch Of Meteors,To Win The Match Match 12: Comet Blue(SIN) Vs. Homeboy Star Rocker(DEX) In Round 1,Comet Dodges All Of Rockers Attacks,Then Punched Him And Won Round 1.In Round 2,Rocker Tries His Best Using The Texas Hat Cutter,But It Was Not Enough,Knowing That Nobody Can Escape The Blue Comet.PS,Whoever Keeps Editing My Matches,STOP!Sorry dude i just changed it cause i clearly said homeboy star rocker was UNDEFIDED! Match 13: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Planetary Astro It Gets Personal When Mini Man Wishes To Strike His Sweet Revenge Against The Planetaries.In Round 1,Mini Man Angers Astro By Intimitating Him.Though,He Dosnt Take It Well When He Sets The Ring On Fire.In Round 2, Astro Activates The Astro Planetary Avalanch Of Meteors To Knock Mini Man To His Knees,But He Refuses To Let The Planetaries Slip Through His Fingers Again,So He Gets Back Up And Pins Astro,The Pyro! Match 14:Planetary Eres(SIN) Vs. Vini Vidi Victory(DEX) Eres Starts The Match By Racing Across The Ring,Making Vini Dizzy,Leading To Him Losing Round 1.In Round 2,Vini Is About To Unleash The Vini Vidi Vada Voom,When Comet From The Stands Throws A Chair At Vini,Making Him Fail To Stop The Planetaries. Match 15: Mini Man(DEX) Vs. Planetary Saturn(SIN) Its An Epic Rematch Between The Steamed Mini Man,And The Planetarian Saturn.In Round 1,Mini Man Decides On Resisting A Few Attacks,And then Come In On Top.Fortunetly,His Strategy Works And WIns Him Round 1.In Round 2,Saturn Unleashes The Deadly Saturn Slammer.It Looks Like Mini Man Is Down,Until He Gets Bac Up And Throws Saturn Onto The Mat,Winning Another Match Against The Planetaries! Match 16: Fjorf the Dwarf (DEX) vs. The Lost Viking (SIN) It's a battle of strength when the Dextera Dwarf takes on the villainous Sinistra Viking. In the first round, Fjorf and The Lost Viking trade monstrous hits. In Round Two, Fjorf summons a Rockslide, and The Lost Viking is buried under the boulders. Round Three begins, and The Lost Viking unleashes his Berzerker Fury on Fjorf. But Fjorf quickly builds a Rock Wall to block the attack. The Lost Viking soon tires, and Fjorf finishes him with the Dwarven Boulder Barrage. Match 17: Tom McGuiness and Jaded Just (DEX) vs Sir Serpent and Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) It's a match of international proportions as the Irish Comedian and the Canadian Lawyer face off against the British Sir and the Egyptian Queen. In Round 1, the insults are hurled, with Jaded getting rather upset and Serpent irked by Tom's remarks about the British. In Round 2, Nefercreepy attempts to drop a pyramid of the Dexteras, and manages to hit poor Jaded whilst Tom trades hits with Serpent. In Round 3, a double attack on Tom means a pin against him, and Jaded begins to panic. However, some reassurance from fellow Dextera Face-off Phil gives her some much needed confidence, and she uses Objection! to inflict some major damage onto her Sinistra opponents, resulting in a much needed pin on her behalf. Match 18: Fjorf the Dwarf (DEX) vs. Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) The fabled Dwarven Dextera takes on the fabled Sinistra meanie queenie, Queen Nefercreepy. In Round One, Queen Nefercreepy uses Sandstorm on Fjorf, but he just shrugs it off. In Round Two, Fjorf bombards Nefercreepy with some of his magnificent metalwork, but she uses it as a weapon against him. In Round Three, Queen Nefercreepy tries to finish Fjorf with ''The Most Powerful Curse in the History of Egypt, but Fjorf just barely survives it. He uses his leftover energy to pull off the Dwarven Boulder Barrage, and leaves Neferceepy in between a rock and a hard place. Match 19: Planetary Ares(SIN) Vs. Wasabi(DEX) In Round 1,Ares Gives It All Hes Got,But It Is Not Enough When Wasabi Counters With Intimitating Poems About Him.In Round 2,Wasabi Tells Ares The Best Poem Ever,But Withdraws When Ares Said Ive Heard Better... Match 20: Planetary Ares(SIN) Vs. Mini Man(DEX) Mini Man Returns Feeling Better Then Ever After Already Elliminating 2 Planetaries.In Round 1,Ares Tries Punching Mini Man But He Doesnt Feel A Thing,Giving Round 1 To The Dexteras.In Round 2,Mini Man Uses The Shooting Star,But Lands In Front Of Ares After Being Caught In A Net Comet Set Up. F Match 21: Planetary Pluto(SIN) vs Doctor Cureall(DEX) Planetary the one eyed vs the healing man matches in the match.Planetary Pluto attack Dr. Cureall and Dr. get some injection and injectioned Pluto and Pluto is sleepy because it was an sleeping injection.In round 2, Dr. uses the '''Autospy's Freaks and Pluto dizz.In the last round Dr. is running to Pluto and Pluto attack Dr. and the happend is, they are both over heat so it was a tie. Match 22: The PanTher (SIN) vs Pajama Dude (DEX) The Emperor Of The Tundras is back again after not being in the last season due to his misery of hils lost. He goes upup against the boy in the multicolored pajamas. Pajama Dude insults him & dumps a huge bin ouf laudry all over The PanTher's purple fur and he is mad! He unleashes The PanTher 2-Step and destroyes Pajama Dude advancing his popularity lever back up again. F Match 23: Gogachog & Fjorf the Dwarf (DEX) vs The Lost Viking & Queen Nefercreepy (SIN) It's a battle for the ages as the two ancient Dexteras take on the two ancient Sinistras in a tag team tornado match. Bucks Gazillion interferes by distracting Gogachog with shiny objects... again. Meanwhile, The Lost Viking and Queen Nefercreepy beat up Fjorf. Fjorf then yells at Gogachog to snap out of it. In Round Two, Gogachog realizes that he has been tricked, and kicks Bucks in the face so hard he flips over backwards. Then Gogachog rams Queen Nefercreepy in the stomach, and Fjorf uses his war hammer to slam The Lost Viking to the other side of the ring. Round Three begins, and Senator Skull advises Viking and Nefercreepy to take out Fjorf first. Queen Nefercreepy starts by using The Most Powerful Curse in the History of Egypt, and Fjorf barely survives it. Then The Lost Viking uses his Berzerker Fury, which Fjorf also barely survives. Finally, Nefercreepy drops a pyramid, and Fjorf collapses from exhaustion under the pyramid. It looks like its over for the Dexteras, but Gogachog picks up Fjorf's war hammer and summons Roly-Poly to flatten his foes. That happens and Gogachog picks up the pin. Match 24 : Bulk The Thor (DEX) vs. Planetary Pluto (SIN) Planetary Pluto is in a trouble when Bulk The Thor angered and began throwing many of of Hand Axes when Pluto throws some garbage at him.Pluto cheats again this time by dropping an anvil on Bulk and stunning him, but didn't know what troubles will he has when Bulk simply toss the anvil back to him! and Pluto loses. F Match 25:Planetary M-Skull(SIN) Vs.Gogachog(DEX) It Is New Planetary M-Skull's Debut When He Enters The Ring Against The Dextera Caveman..In Round 1,Skull Dodges Gogachogs Powerful Punches And Tricks Him Into Losing The Round.In Round 2,Gogachog Finds Out That Skull Has Been Tricking Him,And Unleashes A Barage Of Powerful Punches,Leaving Skull Unarmed.It Seemed That Way,Until Skull Finishes The Match With The Super M-Skull Breaker.F Match 26: Fjorf the Dwarf (DEX) vs. The Visitor (SIN) The Dwarven Dextera takes on the evil extraterrestrial, The Visitor. In Round One, Fjorf uses his strength to gain the early advantage, but The Visitor counters with his speed and teleportation ability. In Round Two, Fjorf uses Rockslide, but The Visitor teleports away. Then, The Visitor uses his laser eyes on Fjorf. Fjorf builds a Rock Wall to deflect the rays, but the rays destroy the wall, and Fjorf is temporarily defenseless. In Round Three, Fjorf attacks The Visitor with his war hammer. The Visitor grabs it, and then heats up his skin. The intense heat causes the hammer to turn hot, almost burning Fjorf's hands. Fjorf drops the hammer, and The Visitor dominates. After knocking Fjorf to the mat, The Visitor jumps into his spaceship and attempts to finish Fjorf off. Fjorf realizes that his hammer is his only hope. He makes a beeline for his hammer while dodging lasers from the spaceship. Despite great pain, he picks up his hamer and summons the Dwarven Boulder Barrage. A couple boulders cause the spaceship to crash, but The Visitor ejects. The Visitor floats down with a parachute, but one last boulder falls, causing the parachute to fail and The Visitor to crash into the mat. Fjorf crawls over and pins him.F Match 27: Dr. Cureall vs Planetary Mars Round one: Dr. Cureall attacks Mars and mars douge it and burn Dr.Round 2: Mars flame Dr. and Dr. get away and he uses the autospys freaks and mars flee and burn the sides and Dr. cant escape now.Round 3: Dr is scared that he canot go out and Mars attack Dr. and Dr. douge and right to pin Mars.Dr. is in the finals. Match 28 : Pete Hipmaster (DEX) vs Planetary Mercury (SIN) The champion of the TWD Season 1 returned to face the Planetaries that threaten the TWF. Both wrestlers come out strong and keep hitting each other until the second round. Pete managed to turn the tables with his barrage of Thousand Hits move. In the act of desperation, Planetary Mercury called the Planetaries to attack, Fortunately the Dexteras managed to fend them all off. It's over for Mercury when he sees the glory of the elegant Midnight Prom! Match 29 : Sanji Karo (DEX) vs The PanTher (SIN) The Seasoned fighter, The PanTher faces the new great recruit, Sanji Karo. The PanTher gets an advantage through the first round, But loses his balance when Sanji countes him with his Critical Stab. It's a humiliating defeat for The PanTher when Sanji's The Old 1-2-3 brings him down to the mat Match 30: Sanji Karo(DEX) Vs. Planetary M-Skull(SIN) Watch Out Dexteras!This Recruit Is A Whopper!In Round 1,Skull Unleashes Ground Breaking Hits To Hit Sanji To The Ground.In Round 2,Sanji Uses The Old 1-2-3 And Strikes Skull To His Knees.Meanwhile,The Other Planetaries Are Not Allowed To Enter The Ring,So They Protest.Skull Used The Extra Time To Get Up And Finish The Pin.